


The Ring

by ORLPridefan9312



Series: New Girl [8]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ORLPridefan9312/pseuds/ORLPridefan9312
Summary: Kelley is acting weird and Stephanie is getting suspicious





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm doing one shots about Kelley and Stephanie that deals withing The New Girl story. Is there any one shots or multi chapters you guys wanna see with them?

"Something's up with Kelley." Stephanie said as she hangs out with Moe, Carli and Ohai after the FCKC/Dash game at the house.

"What's up?" Carli asked.

"It's like she's hiding something. Like...Nikki did." Ohai, Moe and Carli look at each other and know the real reason why Kelley's been secretive.

"Stephanie is going to love it." Amy said as Kelley shows her the ring she's going to give Stephanie soon.

"The World Cup can't come fast enough." Sydney said.

"You need to talk to Stephanie." Carli said to Kelley a week later at training camp.

"Why?"

"Because she thinks you're cheating on her. I didn't tell her why you're being secretive."

"I'll talk to her."

Stephanie sees Kelley getting into the bed and turns onto her side with her back to Kelley. Kelley rubs her nose against Stephanie's shoulder.

"I'm not in the mood." Stephanie said as she fights back tears. Kelley kisses her shoulder.

"Steph, I need you to trust me, ok? I know I've been acting weird, but I need you to trust me." Stephanie doesn't say anything.

"Is there someone else?" Stephanie asked.

"Of course not. You are the one that I want to spend the rest of my life with." Stephanie lays on her back and Kelley sees the tears in Stephanie's eyes. The defender leans over and softly kisses her, hoping to erase any fears that Stephanie has.

Stephanie looks at the ring during the fourth star celebration and feels Kelley kissing her shoulder.

"Are you surprised?" Kelley asked as she interlaces their fingers together.

"Yes. You had me freaking out over nothing." Stephanie said.

"Just don't blame the team. They kinda knew that I was going to do this."

"Figures. Do you love your ring?"

"Of course I do. Because you gave it to me."

"I love you, Kel." Stephanie said as she places her forehead against Kelley's cheek.

"I love you too, Steph."


End file.
